Amor de padre
by Dakota Potter
Summary: Leo solamente quiere la felicidad de su hijo y su cariño. ¿Es algo que tiene o lo tendrá que conseguir? Si quieren saberlo entren y lean. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews


**Amor de padre**

Leo Wyatt siempre ha sido un hombre calmado que antes de actuar piensa, excepto cuando vio morir a su hijo. Ese día Leo no pensó, simplemente actuó con dolor y furia. Su hijo, el hijo que había sufrido durante toda la vida por su culpa y por la de su hermano había sido asesinado por Gideon. Cada vez que recuerda el momento en que Chris murió, respira entrecortadamente y siente que lágrimas de impotencia y dolor caen por sus ojos.

Pero hay algo que logra calmar a Leo cuando recuerda ese momento y eso es un abrazo de su pequeño hijo de tres años.

Cada vez que ve a Chris, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios porque sabe que este Chris si va a ser feliz, porque sus dos padres estarán con el, su hermano no querrá matarlo y su vida será normal con una familia medianamente normal.

En esos momentos se encuentra mirando como el niño juega con un tractor, su hermano se encuentra en la escuela y el muy pronto lo va a acompañar. Eso le hace sentirse triste porque Chris no estará tanto con el entonces, el niño empezará a crecer y querer jugar con sus amigos y luego tendrá novia, sonrío irónicamente pensando que ya conocían a la que sería su posible futura esposa. El quería que su niño estuviera siempre con el para protegerlo y cuidarlo.

"Papi"

Leo salió de sus pensamientos al oír la dulce voz de su pequeño hijo. Se agacha para quedar al nivel de los ojos de Chris y sonriéndole le pregunta:

"¿Qué pasa, campeón?"

El pequeño le sonríe con una de esas sonrisas que heredó de Piper y acercándose a el le dice: "¿Juegas conmigo a los coches?" sus ojos verdes brillaban con emoción al pensar que su padre querría jugar con el. Leo le revuelve cariñosamente el cabello y cogiéndole de la mano le dice:

"Por supuesto, Chris, sabes que me encanta jugar contigo" el niño suelta una carcajada de emoción por oír a su padre que quiere jugar con el y lo lleva con el al Salón donde tiene todos sus coches pequeños.

Tres horas más tarde, cuando Piper regresa del restaurante y de ir a buscar a Wyatt al colegio, sonríe al entrar en el Salón. Leo y Chris están tirados en el sofá durmiendo juntos, con el pequeño abrazado a su padre y el hombre sonriendo dormido y abrazando protectoramente al niño.

"Mama, ¿están durmiendo?" Piper mira a su hijo de cinco años y apretando con cariño sus hombros le contesta:

"Se están conociendo, Wyatt, se están conociendo" el niño la mira sin comprender, pero ella simplemente sonríe ante la escena.

Piper mejor que nadie conoce el sufrimiento de Leo cuando Chris murió y sabe que esta oportunidad que se le concedió es lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido, por eso está feliz, porque sabe que ahora Leo y Chris tendrán un futuro mejor juntos, un futuro como padre e hijo.

-o-0-o-

_20 años después_

"Papá nunca he estado tan asustado como en estos momentos" dice un joven de veintitrés años mirando a su padre. Leo puede notar el nerviosismo en los verdes ojos de su hijo y sonríe mientras se acerca a el.

"¿Sabes que, Chris? Cuando eras pequeño mi mayor miedo era que tu no me quisieras como padre" Chris abrió la boca dispuesto a negar lo dicho por su padre, pero este lo cayó poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de su hijo "era un miedo tonto, porque sabía que tu me querías, pero tenía miedo igualmente. Lo mismo te pasa ahora a ti, tienes miedo del momento, pero sabes que Bianca te quiere y siempre te querrá y por eso vas a salir adelante."

Chris sonrió antes de abrazar a su padre fuertemente.

"Gracias, papá. Te quiero mucho y eres el mejor padre que pude tener y en este momento, no hablo por mí solo, sino también por el otro Chris" Leo se separó bruscamente y miró asustado a su hijo. "El y yo somos la misma persona y ahora mismo somos uno y se que le gustaría decirte que te quiere y que todo está olvidado"

Aquella noche, Leo durmió con una sonrisa, su pequeño Chris se había casado y era feliz y se sentía en paz al haber escuchado las últimas palabras que su hijo pronunció antes de salir a casarse, esos "te quiero y te quiere" los guardaría en sus recuerdos para siempre.

-o-0-o-

**Hola a todos! Me dio por escribir este pequeño drabble de Chris y Leo, no es gran cosa pero tenía la necesidad de escribirlo. Espero que os guste y dejéis reviews.**

**Hasta otra!**


End file.
